Rejection
by LightlesShadow
Summary: A/U: High school is starting and they could never go back to the way they were before.
1. Deteriorated Bonds

**Rejection**

**Chapter 1:** **Deteriorated Bonds**

_How many years has it been since I last talked to you? Now we're high school students and I want you in my arms before you're snatched away._

_3 years ago_

"_What? What the hell are these?" tauntingly asked a student as he grabbed one of Mei's pigtails and pulled on it._

"_S-stop it…it hurts!" she said. She smacked away his hand but since this guy was an athlete, he was stronger._

"_We need to cut your hair, right?" he asked. His friends all laughed while one of his accomplices took out a pair of scissors. Mei's eyes widen as she looked at the scissor and without a second thought she headed for the exit._

_She ran as fast as she can. "Hey, stop it, we're not done yet!" shouted the main bully._

_Tears were in her eyes and before she could head straight home she tripped on something._

_A tug on the pigtails once again made her cry. The kids of the middle school really liked to torture her to the point of satisfying their own needs._

"_STOP IT!" suddenly screamed an angry voice. Mei looked up with her teary eyes to see her mother. "Cut her hair and I'll have you expelled from the school and banned from ever coming to Aspertia City again!" her mother shouted at them as the kids hastily ran away._

"_Mei?" her soft voice asked as Mei cried harder._

"_The bad guys are gone now," she said._

"_T-thank you, mama," Mei said before she collapsed on her mother's lap._

_The reason why she cried wasn't out of relief but rather…out of trust. Her childhood friend, always neglected her and the thought of that was enough to bring her to tears because he was the one closest to her._

_End of Flashback_

Hugh was under a tree. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes. He was never once in peace after his mind was tortured for the worst. He clenched his fist after thinking about what happened back in middle school.

He could have helped but he never did. Instead, he just ignored her. That was the only way to shield out her existence while he was popular and got everything he wanted and she always got bullied to the extreme. Images of back then flashed in his mind as he clenched his fist until they were white.

_Being pushed and shoved around, physical bullying._

_Neglected from talking to others, social bullying._

_And finally, being hurt to the extent of breaking the spirit, emotional abuse._

Hugh grasped his shoulder as he was there for everything. He saw what happened and being the jerk that he was, he let his pride take over and never help her once. Hugh witnessed her crying.

For some reason, whenever he watched this, his chest would always tighten.

"Mei…" he said. "You were so lively and happy back then but it looked like you couldn't take everything alone," he said.

"High school is starting tomorrow, would you be there?" he asked and looked at the sky. "It'll be hard but…_don't reject me," _Hugh said.

The birds chirped to signal a new morning. High school was starting today and Mei changed her appearance. Her brown hair once in pigtails were down, the high school uniform she was wearing made her stand out, her blue eyes seem to captivate all the guys she passed by, and what changed the most was her personality.

She was cheerful again but she showed this to anyone except for Hugh who she ignored.

Hugh looked back whenever she passed by her. "She's standing out already on the first day," said one of Hugh's friends.

Hugh was still in a daze.

"Hugh?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" Hugh asked.

"Yes, maybe, we could bully her again," said Hugh's friend.

"Don't…" Hugh finally said. _I won't let you hurt her anymore than you did already! _He angrily thought.

"Now you're standing up for her," the guy said. He was chuckling.

"You do know Hugh, you were the one who neglected her, and the one who caused the bullying in the first place,"

Hugh clenched his fist.

"You were the one calling out the shots…we were just doing what we were told," he said.

"If you were thinking that we were hurting her…it's not us but you," explained the guy. "You were the one who hurt her the most…" said the guy.

Hugh dropped his knees. He was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he forgot he was the ring leader of the bullying. He was the one who neglected Mei and the one who ordered his so-called friends to bully her. He always did this when he was mad and told his fellow people to bully her to the extent of crying. He thought he was just protecting her but he ended up hurting her more than he intended.

_Actually, I wasn't even suppose to hurt her in the first place, _he thought.

"Mei, forgive me," Hugh said, barely in a whisper.


	2. Realization

**Rejection**

_**Summary: High school is starting and they could never go back to the way they were before. **_

**Chapter 2: Realization**

"Mei, want to eat lunch with us?" asked Touko. Mei anxiously shook her head and pointed at her own lunch box.

Touko oddly squinted at Mei before she sat next to her. "If you're not going to budge then I'm going to have to stay with you instead," Touko happily annouced.

Mei gawked for a minute. "How about your group of friends?" Mei asked.

"Don't worry, they would always know that there's a reason," she explained and Mei was relieved.

"So, how's your Pokemon training going?" asked Touko as she gobbled a piece of her chicken teriyaki.

Mei smiled since talking about Pokemon was her favorite.

"Servine is still trying to master Frenzy Plant," Mei answered. "She thinks that its too much for her," she said. "But her serious nature just wouldn't let her think that," Mei added.

"That's right, don't you ever take a break once you defeat my brother!" she exclaimed.

Touko's older brother, Touya, was the Pokemon Champion of Unova. He was considered a living legend since he single-handily defeated the Elite Four and Team Plasma. He was also the only known trainer to be able to control the legendary Pokemon, Zekrom.

"How about your training, Touko?" Mei asked.

"Good, got stupid Touya out of bed to teach me some battle tricks!" she smiled happily.

"Oi," angrily said a voice and Touko jumped at how familiar the voice was. "Who are you calling stupid?" Touya angrily asked despite having a calm demeanor.

"Uhh...of course not my big brother," she blatantly lied.

"Don't you ever dare insult the GREAT ME," Touya said as he smiled.

Then, he looked at Mei and soften considerably. "Yo, are they still bullying you?" he asked.

Both Touya and Touko looked at Mei seriously this time. "Hopefully it doesn't last long," Mei answered as she pleaded to Arceus.

"If you ever get bullied, just call us, we're available 24/7," both the brother and sister said at the same time.

Mei felt the warmth in her chest whenever she was with these two. They never pushed her and always comforted her. Heck, even Touya risked to taint his title as Champion to hurt those who bullied her.

"Next period is Pokemon Training," Touya said. His smiled shined. Touko rolled her eyes as her brother stood on her desk. She immediately went to sit at a different seat while dragging Mei along so both of them wouldn't get in trouble.

"Brother, someday I'll crush you if I ever lay my hands on the other legendary, Reshiram," Touko explained.

Touya smirked willfully. "Try to get that thing with your best shot!" he playfully said.

Snap, there goes Touko's anger. "If it was a fight without Pokemon, I would have _killed_ you by now," Touko emphasized kill in order to show her physical strength in comparison to her brother's.

Mei giggled at this. Both Touya and Touko looked at her and smiled, knowing that they brightened her day.

"Whose your opponent?" asked Touko.

Touya's expression darkened instantly. Touko immediately knew who it was and did not question further.

Mei was still wondering who it was but ignored it since she still haven't finished her food.

Outside, standing in the hallway next to Mei's class, Hugh was listening to their conversation. His back leaned against the wall as he clenched his fist until it was white. Anger was evident as he tried to calm down.

_No one dares to approach her casually! _He thought. He breathed in and out and sighed. "Need to calm down," he said before he walked away from Mei's class.

Next period was the most popular class, Pokemon Training. It was the only class where all of the students were able to bring out there Pokemon and battle with another trainer.

The first trainers to battle were the two strongest trainers of the school. Touya and...Hugh.

Both boys went into position on both sides of the stadium. The audience could feel a raging aura from Hugh as he glared at Touya.

_This isn't going to end well, _Mei shifted uncomfortably and Touko noticed this.

"What's wrong, Mei?" she asked.

"The consequences..." Mei answered.

The battle started and Hugh sent out his Flygon. Touya and his Haxorus.

Dragon against Dragon, both Pokemon were going to be fatally injured.

Both of them waited for the signal to start.

Flygon instantly flew up into the clouds with unmatched speed.

"Sandstorm!" Hugh commanded and suddenly the entire stadium was filled with a whipping sandstorm while Flygon remained unseen.

Haxorus irritatedly blocked his eyes from the storm and growled menacingly.

"Calm down, Haxorus," Touya said even though, he too, was panicked. Suddenly, Touya smirked and pointed to the sky. "Draco Meteor!" and Haxorus stood in the storm and looked up at the sky. Gathering the power needed for Draco Metoer and released it into the air.

A loud explosion occurred after that. With the sandstorm away, Flygon was still nowhere in sight. Touya wondered if he already damaged it badly until he saw a green orb protect Flygon. The sandstorm started again.

"Don't take me so lightly, Champion!" Hugh angrily said.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!" Hugh commanded and Flygon once again disappeared in the sandstorm moving at a very fast pace that even Haxorus couldn't pinpoint where he was going to attack next.

"Haxorus, calm down and close your eyes," Touya calmly said and Haxorus did as he was told. He began to see a pattern in the way Flygon moved. He suddenly sensed his presence. Flygon was about to attack Haxorus with imbued power claws when he suddenly blocked it with his blade.

"Aerial Ace!" Touya commanded and with both of his blades shining a bright white color, he attacked Flygon in close range.

Flygon blocked the attack with both of his claws. He let go with the other claw and swiped the bottom of Haxorus's chin, not armored with the blade.

Haxorus stumbled backwards slightly before shaking off the damage Flygon done to him.

Flygon growled. Haxorus sneered.

It looked like both Pokemon already hated each other. That was just great, now the battle has become deadlier because of their hate.

Before Hugh could command Flygon to use another attack, a tail suddenly slammed against Flygon, catching him off guard. Flygon tumbled to the other end of the stadium with incredible force, evidently slamming his entire body against the wall, crushing it.

Flygon struggled to get up. Hugh clenched his teeth.

"What's Touya style of battling?" Mei asked as she observed both trainer since she knew Hugh's style. "It looks like he's making Haxorus get beat up on purpose," Mei commented.

"You can't believe it but his style is pretty stealthily," Touko explained. "Observe and Counter," Touko said.

Mei knew the meaning behind those words. That kind of style was pretty hard to achieve without getting your Pokemon beaten many times.

Hugh could feel his anger boiling for no apparent reason. Well, there was a reason but he couldn't describe it until he looked at Touya and growled menacingly.

Now he knew the source of his anger and he was going to unleash it. This Touya kid was going to pay ten times the amount of damage he did to Flygon.

"Flygon, DRAGON RUSH!" commanded Hugh.

Flygon eyes widen as he looked at his trainer. He was very angry, the boiling rage would not stop until he did as he was told but Flygon never mastered Dragon Rush. Flygon knew he was going to be out of control once the anger channeled into his body.

Flygon flew up mid-way as he started to charge at Haxorus, picking up speed. His antennas started to glow and he could feel a powerful force engulfing him.

Hugh's anger just added to the power of the attack.

"Touya, watch out!" shouted Mei as she looked in horror at the scene in front of her.

Touya was pretty calm as he sighed and told Haxorus to use his final attack. "Dig," he said. Since, both Pokemon were in a sandstorm, Flygon attacked Haxorus who disappeared just in time to burrow underground.

As the storm subsided and the explosion cleared, Haxorus was nowhere in sight.

"Tch," Hugh clicked his tongue annoyingly before looking for any signs of Haxorus. Suddenly the entire stadium rumbled and from underneath Flygon, Haxorus appeared.

His blades attacked Flygon, fatally injuring it.

Flygon struggled to get up but Haxorus shook his head.

"Flygon, get up, we have to beat the shit out of this guy!" Hugh raged as Flygon tried to get up, he suddenly felt immense pain in his stomach and limped.

"Stop it, Hugh, you're going to hurt Flygon even more!" shouted Mei as she appeared next to Flygon.

Hugh's anger quickly subsided as he saw Mei petting his Flygon's head. She treated his wounds and Flygon winced at the pain.

He growled out painfully.

"It's okay," Mei said. She bandaged Flygon's injures before turning to walk away.

Flygon was quickly attached to Mei as looked at he looked at his trainer. For the first time, he saw very sad eyes and sensed that the two had a past.

Touya grabbed Mei's arm. Hugh quickly gripped her arm.

"Let go," Hugh menacingly growled. Mei yanked Hugh's hand away from her before following Touya to the exit.

"Why don't you let go?" Touko angrily asked Hugh.

"I won't!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Then, answer this for me. Why the fuck were you so angry for no apparent reason?" she asked angrily.

Realization hit Hugh as he tried to answer her question. "Because you two are irritating," he answered.

Touko sneered and then snorted. "Yeah, right, it's because you're jealous," Touko said.

"Just admit it, you love her," Touko bluntly said as she followed the two out.

As the bell rang for home, Hugh dazedly replayed the words that lingered in his mind.

_Love_, he thought. He was incapable of showing such emotions of love but then again there was proof. Like his jealously of Touya. Killing intent was shown during the battle.

He spotted Mei walking home alone as she happily stretched her arms.

Not knowing what he was doing, he grabbed her arm. Mei was startled by Hugh and almost immediately tried to yank her arm away but he tightened his grip.

"What is it that you want!?" she coldly asked.

Hugh felt his heart crack a little. "You," he answered.

Mei widen her eyes at his answer but did not believe him. "D-don't lie," Mei tried to keep her composure. "I don't think I could trust someone who neglected me for a long time," Mei said.

"Let go," Mei said.

"No," Hugh said.

"I won't until you listen to me!" Hugh angrily said as he trapped Mei against a tree.

"You shouldn't waste your breath on me," Mei said as she tried to yank her arm but Hugh's grip was as strong as steel.

"I won't listen to someone who wasn't there for me for the past three years of torture, someone who I thought was my best friend turned out to be jerk surrounded by girls while the idiot kept on getting bullied. Sorry, but don't make it worse for me then it already is," he heard her break down.

Hugh quickly let go of her arm. The red began to form and without a second thought, Mei quickly took off to home.

She tried to wipe her eyes free of her tears but she couldn't. Her tears kept on falling because now her former best friend was trying to get in but she wouldn't let him, after all he done to her, why would she let him in. But then again, for some reason she felt remorse, regret, or maybe it was her ability to not trust anyone anymore after that experience. She was afraid she was going to get hurt by him again like he did to her countless times, she was afraid to get hurt by the man she _loved_.


	3. Paired Up

**Rejection **

**Chapter 3: Paired Up**

It has been once month since Hugh decided to get into Mei's life. During that one month, he has been thinking of what to do but right now there was nothing he thought of as appropriate. Hugh clenched his fist, he's been doing this lately whenever he thought of Mei. Though their was no interaction, he wanted to do something to stop the current relationship they had.

Hugh wouldn't let his former best friend get taken away from him. Especially Touya, he was going to beat the shit out of him one day, hopefully, it doesn't escalate to a violent fight.

Hugh's friends sat next to him in lunch and looked at him. Once again, Hugh was in a daze and the whole group sighed.

"Hugh," said the athletic friend.

Hugh did not answer, unknown of their presence.

"He's in that daze again, huh?" asked another friend.

"But we don't even bother her anymore, why the hell is he acting like this?" asked his athletic friend.

"HUGH!" the whole group said this time and Hugh looked at his friends, startled.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You've been pretty reserved lately," one of Hugh's friend said as he ate his lunch.

"What's wrong?" the whole group asked.

Hugh stiffened.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed. "I don't know how to fix this damaged love of mine," he clenched his fist.

His friends looked at him in surprise. Even though Hugh hanged out with girls, he never showed any interest in them. Instead, he would scowl at any girls who came near him and his friends knew the reason behind this. Hugh was already in love with another girl, it was the one they bullied.

"Do you want us to help you?" asked the usually reserved friend of Hugh's and the group looked at him in surprise.

"What are you guys gawking at? It's only natural, right?" he asked.

The group nodded their heads. "I don't want your help," Hugh said irritatedly. "The idiot himself deserves no help after telling his friends to act like bad guys and bully the girl I love," Hugh said.

He sighed.

"I want to fix up this problem," he said. His eyes looked forlorn.

His friends pitied Hugh but since the leader ordered them not to help him, they had no choice but to comply.

"Oh yeah, what are you guys going to do for the Autumn Festival?" asked another friend in the group.

"We're going to sell pastries," answered one friend.

"Haunted House," answered another one.

"Cafe Spiro," said another one.

They all looked at Hugh.

"What!?" he asked irritatedly.

Hugh was once again in his daze while they were talking.

"What are you going to do for the Autumn Festival?" asked his friend.

"Oh," he said. "My class is going to pair up with another class for a play," he answered.

"What's the name of the play?" one of them asked.

"They haven't decided yet," Hugh answered.

As the Literature class started. Hugh's class was the one picking the play. The choices were Romeo and Juliet, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and Rapunzel.

_Why the heck are they all romance plays!? _Hugh angrily thought. He did not want to kiss any girl that he didn't even know.

Once everyone was finished with their choices. They put it in a basket and marked down how much of each.

Romeo and Juliet had thirty votes. Cinderella had two votes. Beauty and the Beast had five votes. Rapunzel had three votes.

"Romeo and Juliet it is!" the literacy teacher clasped her hands together.

_FUCK THIS! _Hugh panicked. _Romeo and Juliet has a shit load of kissing scenes! _He thought.

* * *

Touko and Touya looked at the costumes they had to put on for the Haunted Mansion.

"Why the hell would you give me a Gangar suit!?" Touko angrily asked as she threw the costume on the floor.

"Give me that, Touya! I always wanted to be a Gastly!" Touko exclaimed as she wrestled her brother for the costume.

"No! Give me back Gastly!" Touya whined.

"Gangar is cooler!" Touko threw the Gangar costume at him.

"But I want to be something cute!" Touya whined.

"Cool is for boys and cute is for girls, now wear it!" Touko exclaimed as she put on the Gastly costume.

"Stop complaining and start painting!" screamed the teacher at the two. Touko and Touya immediately went to work, not angering the teacher as she sighed and looked through her paperwork.

She stopped when she saw one particular paper and smiled. "So the classes doing the two to three hour play this year is A-2 and A-5," the teacher said.

Touko and Touya stopped painting at the same time.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Touya asked as he turned around.

"Classes A-2 and A-5 are going to have a play," said the teacher. She blinked her eyes in a confused manner.

_Oh shit, Mei doesn't want to show her acting skills to the whole world like this! _Touko thought.

_Isn't the idiotic Hugh in class A-5!? _Touya thought.

_SHIT! _Both of them thought at the same time as they ran out of the classroom only to be pulled in by their teacher. "Don't even think about going there. The festival is in one month and we have a lot of work to do!" their teacher's exclaimed.

They mentally sobbed, not being able to help Mei if anything bad happened.

* * *

Hugh's class went into Mei's class. Mei stared at the other class. The first thing she saw were Hugh's crimson eyes staring right at her.

She quickly lowered her head and brought a book up to her face, blocking his image.

"Everyone, please welcome the other class whose going to help us in the play," the teacher exclaimed happily.

"So what did you pick?" one of the students of Mei's class asked.

The teacher had a devious smile on her face. Mei had a bad feeling about this.

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!" she exclaimed and the whole was in dead silence.

The teacher seemingly did not notice this but the other class did. Some students scratched their heads while others tried to change the conversation.

_If you guys were so shy about it then why the hell pick it!? _Hugh thought.

He sighed and some of the students looked at him, puzzled. "What!?" he scowled back at them but they just ignored him.

"Well, first off we need to have designs for the costumes," the teacher said. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" asked the teacher and some hands were instantly raised.

Ten students were picked to be in charge of the costumes and they sighed in relief. To Hugh, it looked like they just escaped the worst play in history.

"Okay, we also need students to purchase the props," the literacy teacher said and hands were again instantly raised.

_IF YOU GUYS HATE ROMEO AND JULIET IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY THE HELL PICK IT!? _Hugh angrily thought. _AND FOR IT TO BE BY AN OVERWHELMINGLY VOTE TOO! _Hugh thought.

Now came the heart of the nightmare, the selection process.

Mei gulped as she didn't want to be part of the play. There was a chance to opt out but she didn't want to stand out.

"The remaining students, write your name on this piece of paper and put it in this hat," Mei's teacher said. "And whoever gets chosen has to play that role," she smirked.

Mei closed her eyes as each role were filled up. The major roles were Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet, Nurse, Friar Lawrence, and Mercutio and those roles have yet to be filled up.

As Tybalt, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, and the Nurse roles were filled up there was a fast beating in her heart.

"Hugh, you'll play Romeo," the teacher said.

And then, when the final piece of paper was picked from the hat, Mei closed her eyes tightly.

_Please not me, _she thought.

"Mei, you'll play Juliet," the teacher said.

Mei was silent. She couldn't believed she was picked, and a major role at that too. Worst, she was paired up with Hugh since he too was also playing a main character. Mei bit her lip and was about to raise her hands when her teacher noticed something wrong.

Between the two, there was a deadly air of silence that filled the classroom.

"Everyone is dismissed except for Hugh and Mei," the teacher said and the students sighed in relief that they didn't have any major roles.

When the two were finally alone, the teacher came up to them.

"Is there a problem with the selection?" the teacher asked.

Mei didn't want to be rude but she had to be honest with her thoughts. "Yes," Mei explained and Hugh looked at her in shock.

Hugh was in fact quite happy to play Romeo and for Mei to be picked would be worth a lifetime but here she was, in front of him, refusing her part.

"I would not be fit to memorize a lot of lines, especially those really long lines by Juliet," Mei said.

The teacher nodded her head. "And at home, I have a lot of work to do, preparing food and all. I don't think I have enough time to be able to memorize the lines," Mei said. "I think I would just ruin your play," she finished.

"Mei," the teacher said, she was serious all of a sudden. "Here," she said and it was the script of Romeo and Juliet. "Choose any part of Juliet and act it out," she said.

Mei gulped and skimmed through the script when she finally found one which seemed short enough.

Hugh watched as his former best friend got into character.

Mei was suddenly on the floor, real tears suddenly slid down her cheeks. "Not proud, you have; but thankful, that you have," Mei remorsefully said. "Proud can I never be of what I hate!" she exclaimed, putting ever emotion and she had in that sentence.

Hugh and Mei's teacher were stunned. The average Mei who did not really do anything actually had a great potential of becoming an actress.

"But thankful even for hate, that is meant love," Mei finished as she quickly wiped her tears and stood up and bowed.

"W-well, that was kind of no good," Mei said as she gave the book back to her teacher.

Mei's teacher was stunned. She just realized that Mei had a natural talent for acting. When Mei performed those few lines, she felt her heart about to break when she said those words.

Her teacher smiled. "You're truly amazing, Mei," her teacher smiled warmly and patted her on the head.

Hyuu was at a loss for words. He never knew Mei could act so well. Even if she did, it wasn't in front of him. He clenched his fist, thinking how he could have not known this part of Mei.

"Mei, I decline your request to refuse your role," Mei's eyes widen.

"Please pair up with Hugh and act with him," she exclaimed. "I think you two would make the play great," she exclaimed as she left the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room as the two stood there and didn't say anything. If one of them did say something, well, it wouldn't turn out that well.

Hyuu was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "You're amazing," Hyuu noted.

Mei's eyes widen at his comment as Hyuu never complimented her before, even in the past. In the darkness, Hyuu blushed and lowered his head.

"I didn't know that you have an amazing talent," Hyuu continued.

Mei shifted uncomfortably. "Well...now you do," Mei said as she decided to grab her bags and go before she broke down again.

Just as she was about to go out, Hugh trapped her against the wall next to the door. "So...Uh...Where do you want to meet up and start practicing?" Hugh asked.

He was sure making this hard for Mei.

"A-at the park," Mei stuttered.

Hugh noticed that he was making her uncomfortable and did the only thing he did when both of them were little and when one of them didn't feel in place.

Hugh placed his head against Mei's. Mei was startled from the sudden contact and wanted to break free but Hugh had her pinned against the wall.

She wanted to cry but she couldn't, the same old technique that was used to calm both of them down still worked even though both of there relationship changed.

"On Saturday, nine AM," Hugh finished.

"Sure," Mei said as Hugh lifted his head from her's.

As he left the room, he could still feel the heat on his forehead when he touched it. He smiled. Maybe things were getting better for the both of them since Mei didn't fight back.

He was in a pretty good mood for the first time in his life.

Mei stared at the ground. She was paired up with Hugh, the boy that she didn't want to talk to the most and see the most but now fate had to put his damn hand in and lend Hugh a hand. Maybe, it wasn't that bad but she still didn't feel comfortable around Hugh after all of the years of neglect on his part.

Maybe things would get better but the future would always have a lot of twist and turns and you could never know what would happen.


End file.
